Dianna: The Reality Wanderer
by parotinab.bp
Summary: She woke up... She wanders... She explores... She makes friends... But she can't remember everything... Every content of this story is not fully mine, all content are belong to their respective companies and fellow authors.


Warning: bad grammar in english

??? POV

Ugh...

What happend?

Am i alright?

Evreything is still blurry to me.

That is until i start seeing things clearly now only to see lots of trees and animals, Judging from this place, it looks like I'm in Japan. How I know of it, I'm not so sure of my self to be honest. I don't want exactly want to be food in the open. So I start walking forward even though I don't know where to go exactly, probably to until I see civilization I guess.

After a few minutes of walking. I'm having this weird headache as well as a weird vision, It was a white void and there was only a Lady. But I try to forget it for now because thinking of it gives me a bigger headache. So I kept on walking.

And walking.

And walking.

Until I come across a door, I mean a REAL door that oddly placed in the middle of nowhere. "What's a door doing out here in the open?"*gasp*

I don't remember having a voice like that. Then a breeze came through. Though it didn't faze me except for my...

Blonde hair? I quickly look for a nearby stream of clear water, I went to the river, there I see my very own reflection "*gasp!* Is that really me?!"

I said as I am seeing a 16 year old girl that has a cute face, she has a pale and white skin and a long blond hair with a few strands of red and blue. Then out of nowhere, The door has opened on its own, I quickly ran back at the door and what I saw is.

Weird to say the least. I could see a lot of sands and canyons, like a dessert except for the skies that look like those beautiful Auroras from the northern countries, I quickly look at the other side only to see nothing " Am I hallucinating or something?" I ask myself. I went back at the front of the door, "Oh well, might as well going in the other side~" I said to myself as I'm about to enter to the other side of this door. I've felt the heat and the wind from a dessert. *THUD* In all of a sudden,I cant control of myself anymore "*Huh? Whats going on?*" I thought to myself.

"Ore! Sanjou!" "*huh? I didn't say that*" I thought to myself " ooooohhhhh... I cant believe it! Its my very first posses! Hooray for me!" I said it or at least "she" said it "*Hello? Is anybody out there?*" I tried to call someone "Ehhhh?!, your still awake?" She shouted "*Yeah, I'm still here. Now can you please get out of my body now?*" I requested "Not until I found my ride miss...

... what is your name?" "She" asked for my name "Well Im...

"Sooooooo..., are you gonna tell me your name or what?" "She" asked me again and judging from her tone, she's got a short temper. But the strangest thing is... ",I CAN'T REMEMBER MY NAME!!!*" I Shouted "Eeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh?!!??! What do you mean you can't remember!?" She said "* I-I can't remember what my name was or who I'm suppose to be, I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!*" And with that, I gain control of my body back "W-who am i?" I muttered then a I felt a pain in my head then not too long, I passed out.

TIMESKIP.

Ugh... Where am I? What happend? Did I just passed out? I look at my surroundings. And it seems like I'm in a bed though I gotta say, this is a very comfortable bed ever. I got out of my bed then I spotted a nearest body mirror. I walked into the mirror and I am amazed by it.

I saw a beautiful 16 year old blonde girl that you see in one of those beautiful dreams.

"Is that really me?" I was shocked at this point to see this beautiful face. That is until someone walks in the room "Yes, that is really you. Though to be fair, do you even remember who you are?" It's that Thing again but this time, she or rather he is actually a red oni-like creature.

"To be honest, I don't remember everything" I replied "Well either way, there's someone who would like to speak with you. Its about your special condition" "Condition? What condition?" Then he opened the door that he came in "About you being a special 'Singularity point'. " he said

"what?"

(Opening intro)

**Hitomino Tsubasa by access**

Opening rip

( A GIRL NAMED DIANNA WOKE UP WITH NO MEMORIES MUST TRAVEL TO DIFFERENT WORLDS TO REVEAL HER THE TRUTHS)

(Brief flashes of a girl, an A.I, an Angel, And a maked figure before Dianna is standing into the horizon and cue the title (a/n still working on it))

I will never tell anyone where exactly where it hurts (Dianna is lying down on the grass fields, then tries to grab something in the air)

Or the dreams I'm hiding away that feels so undeserved ( the masked figure is just standing on the cliff, then someone touches "him" at the back, but when he looked back, no one was there, then "he" clenched "his" fist)

Gazing deep into your eyes that appear like they're breaking (an young girl is having fun with her "creations" along with an angel. However deep down inside, she felt a pain in her feelings. Then a big shadowy figure has consumed her.

(Briefs images of 2 women with evil smiles)

This power I cannot control anymore ( Zero uses "his" elemental powers as well as "his" geass to fight off an unknown figure in an open field)

It flies on its own as it pulls me ("Yellow" is being pulled down by an unknown darkness with huge arms surrounding her)

One moment brings us both together by chance ( Dianna is fighting 3 unknown figures with all ladies are in their kamen rider suits and clashing against each other in a wormhole -like dimension/reality)

Our fates and our plans launch at light speed ( As Dianna is fighting Them, her body changes into every main character that's going to appear in the story in seconds. Then Dianna blasts off a neon green blast through "her, but "she" managed to dodge it.)

Then at the very least just let me know ( Dianna is still at the grass fields. Then immediately at a dark room.)

The moment begins ( Dianna is standing at a mirror with no reflection, then 2 figures appear at the other side of the mirror, a blue boy and a red girl.)

And you run through~ ( Dianna tried to reach their hands and the 2 figures did the same thing but before they make contact, they quickly disappeared. Then waking up in the same grass fields with 3 friendly figures hold Dianna's shoulders and with her looking at the sky with a smile.)

Ending rip ( Dianna is now sitting on her own ride/car with a special train along with other people who are joining the journey either standing or sitting towards the sunset.)

Authors note:

This is actually my first time my story got created in this internet, you might be expected with slow (very slow) updates and few grammatical errors. But either way, it will become a good story nonetheless, with that being said, I shall see you all next time! **Ciao!**


End file.
